Rinato Vongola!
by lackitwo
Summary: una chica que es transferida de colegio debido al trabajo de sus padres, un encargo a un joven sobre encontrar a alguien, ¿no hay confianza en la propia familia? ¡la vigésimo sexta generación!
1. 1

_**Bueeeeeeeeeenas a todos... wao... hace tiempo que no estaba en este fandom... es uno de los primeros fandoms en los que e estado...bueno... pues, tengo un sentimiento nostálgico ante esto, aunque no pueda actualizarlo muy seguido, debido a que estoy en muy otras cosas de otros fandoms... *cofcofUndertalecofcof*... de-dejando aquello de lado, vengo con esta historia, que, a decir verdad, no se como le irá en recepción al estar un poco desierto el fandom... bueno, basta de pensar en ello, aquí les vengo con esta historia, y tan solo el prólogo, disfrútenlo**_

 _ **Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi pertenencia**_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

 _ **Kioto**_

El viento mecía las hojas y flores de los árboles, lo que daba en el ambiente un aspecto romántico al encontrarse de vez en cuando cayendo los pétalos de estos mismos, después de todo, la primavera ya estaba en su centro total, con un clima agradable, ni cálido ni frío, la campana de la escuela cercana se escuchaba resonar por el lugar, en un parque cercano a este, se encontraba durmiendo bajo uno de los árboles una chica de pelo rojizo tan corto que se podría decir que era el corte de un hombre, su piel se veía trigueña, aunque no se podía decir que era por su tono de piel, o por la sombra del árbol donde estaba, llevaba puesto la chica una camiseta de un solo color y este era azul oscuro, en el cuello llevaba una pañoleta de color morado, de la cintura hacia abajo llevaba un pantalón tres cuarto de color café y unas zapatillas de color gris oscuro, que podrían llegar a confundirse con unos zapatos escolares

¿¡Ry-chan estás por aquí!? ¡responde!-se escucha la voz de una chica por el lugar, despertando a la joven, la cual hace un gesto de molestia y fastidio, a la vez que mostraba un notorio cansancio en su rostro, y en sus ojos de color cian, mientras se levanta con algo de complicaciones, esperando ver a la culpable de haberla despertado de su siesta bajo la sombra del árbol, y al poco y nada se mostró, era una chica de uniforme de color verde oscuro, piel clara y ojos junto con el pelo de color castaño, encontrándose de esta forma, con "ry-chan"-te encontré Ry-chan, sabía que estarías por aquí, te-heeh

Nuinoko, sabes que no me gusta que me despierten-cuenta un tanto frustrada la chica, apartando la mirada de la contraria, la cual salta en ese descuido a abrazarla mientras lloraba totalmente desconsolada, como si se le hubiera muerto una mascota o algo similar, notando la diferencia de altura entre ambas chicas, "Ry-chan" medía unos 10 cm menos que Nuinoko, la cual medía 1.67 de altura, al más maja simplemente suspiró con fastidio, y agotamiento-¿ahora que sucede que estás así?

¿por qué no me lo dijiste? en ningún momento me dijiste que te ibas a mudar, es el fin Ry-chan, ya no te volveré a ver, voy a morir de soledad, ya nada vovlerá a ser lo mismo, ¿quien le va a golpear a esos tipos que se la pasan molestándome?-lloraba melodramáticamente la de mayor estatura, mientras Ry simplemente hace un gesto de como si no pudiera creerse aquello, y simplemente suspira con calma y algo de molestia

Por esto mismo no te dije nada Nui, sabía que te ibas a poner a llorar, nunca has cambiado, tenemos ya 15 años, deberías aprender a ser menos llorica, y podemos seguir hablando, recuerda que existe el internet y los teléfonos, no es muy dificil seguir en contacto-trataba de convencer a su amiga mientras de igual forma trataba de salir del agarre de esta, a diferencia de lo que se veía de la de mayor altura, notándose fácilmente lastimable, tenía una fuerza como si fuera un par de años mayor-por algo tomamos esa clase de defensa personal ambas, solo debes aprender a defenderte por ti misma, seguiremos siendo amigas de todos modos, solo, enséñales a esos tipos quien es más fuerte y dejarán de molestarte

E-esta bien Ry-chan, da-daré lo mejor de mi para de-defenderme de ellos-aún lloriqueaba un poco, pero finalmente dejando libre del abrazo a la de menor estatura, la cual suspira alegre al poder volver a respirar libre, para después palmearle la espalda con calma y con un toque de diversión

Además no es que me vaya al otro lado del país, simplemente me mudo a Namimori, un viaje en tren y estaremos a la vista nuevamente-comenta con una sonrisa de lado, animando a la contraria, la cual termina asintiendo y sonriendo, aún con las mejillas rojas por estar llorando y de igual forma, los ojos llorosos-no se va a notar el que nos hayamos separado, amiga

 ** _Italia_**

un joven de 18 años de pelo negro, y ojos negros, de piel clara, y vestido de manera formal se encontraba sentado, bueno, mejor dicho se encontraba recostado en un sillón algo grande para su tamaño, mientras estaba esperando a que alguien llegara a la oficina donde se encontraba, estaba medio dormitando, con las manos sobre su abdomen con los dedos entrelazados, hasta que siente que abren la puerta detrás de donde se encontraba él, a lo que se endereza con total calma y con algo de aburrimiento y fastidio en su rostro, para luego estar frente a él, sentándose un hombre de edad de cabello rubio opaco canoso, de ojos cansados de color miel, vestido formalmente, mirando con seriedad y calma al joven frente a él

vigésimo quinto, ¿que es lo que necesita?-pregunta entre formalmente y aburrido aquello el joven de cabello negro mientras se sentaba mejor en el sillón en donde estaba sentado, viendo con mas seriedad y formalidad al contrario, el cual termina suspirando con cansancio y pesadez

Roshio, quería pedirte entre nosotros dos solamente, que busques a alguien en japón, nadie más en la familia puede saber lo que te estoy pidiendo-comenta el hombre mientras rebuscaba en su mueble, en uno de los cajones, hasta encontrar una hoja, la cual la estira por la mesa, para dejarla cerca del joven diesiochero-en ti al ser una nueva generación, y sin una mentalidad tan retrograda como la que se a formado actualmente en la familia, puedo solamente confiar, así que necesito que encuentres a esa persona y la traigas frente a mi cuanto antes

... No estoy para hacer de niñero si eso es lo que insinúas, no me agradan para nada los niños menores de edad... no, mas bien los niños menores de 16 años no me agradan para nada, los considero a todos molestos, quejumbrosos, e ignorantes-comenta con seriedad y molestia mientras se inclinaba en su asiento para recoger la hoja y comenzar a verla, terminando aún más molesto que en un principio-¡no me jodas viejo senil! esto si no lo acepto, es tan solo un pequeño de solo cinco años el que esta en la foto adjunta, con esto si no trabajo

Entiende Roshio, esa fotografía es como de hace 10 años atrás, ya habrá crecido obviamente, y por eso quiero que vayas tu por esa persona, se que harás un buen trabajo y se que lo que harás es lo mejor para esa persona, espero no hayan inconvenientes en tu trabajo, y si los hay, simplemente llámame y veré que ordenes darte-comenta con calma el hombre, para luego ver como aquel joven de cabellos negros se levantaba del sillón y dejaba la hoja sin importancia de regreso a la mesa y caminaba hacia la salida de la oficina

No e dicho que acepto o niego este trabajo, me importa un carajo tratar con críos de 15 años-comenta con fastidio abriendo la puerta de la habitación para luego salir con un portazo fuerte de aquel lugar, dejando solo a aquel hombre mayor solo en aquella habitación, el hombre se quedó un rato en silencio para luego sonreír de lado, sabiendo que el otro joven igual iba a aceptar el trabajo que había encargado, conociendo la actitud que tenía el más joven era de "divertirse" con los demás

* * *

 _ **Bien, y con ello terminó el prólogo, espero que les haya gustado, y pues, los personajes que mostré aquí no son ninguno el protagonista, ya que quiero darle una oportunidad a ustedes de usar el puesto de protagonista, ups... pues... les dejaré algo de información que quiero que conozcan de los personajes que están en este prólogo, para usarlo de igual forma como ficha para que puedan llenar, aunque solo aceptaré las fichas por inbox ;)**_

 ** _ficha 1_**

 ** _Nombre: Roshio_**

 ** _Edad: 18_**

 ** _Estatura: 1.75_**

 ** _Peso: ?_**

 ** _Genero: masculino_**

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento: ?**_

 _ **Estado: vivo**_

 _ **Tipo de sangre: ?**_

 _ **Parientes: ?**_

 _ **Famiglia: ?**_

 _ **Armas: ?**_

 _ **Flama: lluvia - tormenta**_

 _ **Personalidad: ?**_

 _ **Apariencia: un joven de estatura promedio, de complexión media, su piel es de color clara, sus ojos y su pelo comparten el mismo color, los cuales son completamente negras, normalmente siempre anda vestido formalmente**_

 _ **Historia: ?**_

 _ **Poder y habilidades: ?**_

 _ **Relaciones: ?**_

 _ **curiosidades: ?**_

 _ **ficha 2**_

 ** _Nombre: Ryu "Ry-chan"_**

 ** _Edad: 15_**

 ** _Estatura: 1.56_**

 ** _Peso: 45_**

 ** _Genero: femenino_**

 ** _sexualidad: ?_**

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento: 17 de Febrero 2170**_

 _ **Estado: viva**_

 _ **Tipo de sangre: O**_

 _ **Parientes: ?**_

 _ **Famiglia: ? -vongola a futuro-**_

 _ **Armas: ?**_

 _ **Flama: tormenta - lluvia**_

 _ **Personalidad: es alguien terca y muy orgullosa, no le gusta ser molestada cuando se encuentra descansando, aunque si es su amiga de la infancia Nuinoko puede perdonársela, le encanta pasar durmiendo bajo la sombra de algún árbol u otra estructura que de sombra, es una chica marimacho que se enfrentaría a cualquiera si la pasan a llevar o molestan a sus amigos**_

 _ **Apariencia: es una chica algo baja de estatura en comparación a sus antiguas compañeras de clases, su cabello es de color rojizo muy corto, ya que no le agrada el cabello más largo, con suerte este le llega a los oidos, sus ojos son de color cian y su piel si es trigueña, normalmente suele usar ropa de hombre, ya que aprovecha el hecho de ser tan plana como una trabla, junto con una pañoleta en el cuello, que por lo general es de color morado**_

 _ **Historia: a tenido siempre una vida normal, viviendo hasta sus 15 años en la ciudad de Kioto en Japón, aunque es recientemente transferida a la secundaria de Namimori, debido a que sus padres fueron transferidos en sus trabajos hacia dicha ciudad y ella no podía quedarse sola**_

 _ **Poder y habilidades: sabe artes marciales mixtas ya que ingresó en primaria a una academia de artes marciales, para ayudar a su amiga de la infancia a defenderse a si misma, ya que siempre era bulleada en clases por ser una llorona, a aprendido a manejar de igual forma un kusarigama debido a que es algo como "herencia familiar" muy antigua**_

 _ **Relaciones: Nuinoko= amiga de la infancia**_

 _ **curiosidades: su nombre significa dragón no por error familiar, sino que era porque su familia cree que teniendo ese nombre será fuerte**_

 _ **le gusta tomar sientas largas durante el día**_

 _ **sus notas son promedio, ni muy buenas ni muy malas**_

 _ **desde muy pequeña a sido vista como una marimacho**_

 _ **ficha 3**_

 ** _Nombre: Nuinoko_**

 ** _Edad: 15_**

 ** _Estatura: 1.67_**

 ** _Peso: 55_**

 ** _Genero: femenino_**

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de marzo de 2170**_

 _ **Estado: viva**_

 _ **Tipo de sangre: AB**_

 _ **Parientes: ?**_

 _ **Famiglia: ninguna**_

 _ **Armas: ninguna**_

 _ **Flama: ninguna**_

 _ **Personalidad: es una llorica de primera, aunque una chica con una gran corazón y muy amable**_

 _ **Apariencia:** **uniforme de color verde oscuro, piel clara y ojos junto con el pelo de color castaño**_

 _ **Historia: amiga de Ryu desde que iban a escuela primaria, ya que fue defendida por esta contra unos brabucones, y desde entonces a sido su amiga, siempre a vivido en la ciudad de Kioto**_

 _ **Poder y habilidades: sabe defensa personal**_

 _ **Relaciones: Ryu= amiga**_

 _ **curiosidades: ninguna**_


	2. 2

_**Bueno, aquí esta el verdadero capítulo dos y no algo como la publicación previa, pero esa lista en verdad la necesitaba para guiarme yo misma de como iban los puestos ocupados y desocupados, una disculpa a MdB por aquello que parece que le decepcionó, bueno, continuando con esto, la lista previa será eliminada una vez este subido este capítulo… y… ahora hablando de capítulos, espero que sea de su agrado y cubra sus expectativas, aquí se muestran ya varios personajes, aunque no como yo quisiera u.u aunque de igual forma dejaré la lista al final de este capítulo**_

 _ **Disclaimer: KHR y los ocs son pertenecientes a sus respectivos dueños**_

El día comenzaba en Japón, y en Namimori ya comenzaba ya la vida escolar, por su parte, Ryu se encontraba vistiéndose en su nueva habitación con su nuevo uniforme, la chica se encontraba totalmente somnolienta, ya que era la primera vez que iría a un colegio de jornada completa, pero debía acostumbrarse a aquello ya que sería ahí donde viviría de ahora en adelante, una vez estuvo lista bajó a la planta inferior en dirección a la cocina para prepararse su desayuno

Aquella semana la tendría difícil tanto ella como sus padres, por un lado, el adaptarse a una nueva escuela no era cosa sencilla cuando ya solo faltaban dos meses para terminar el año escolar, le costaría incluirse y socializar con todos, lo otro, sus padres al haber sido transferidos, esta primera semana de trabajo se les haría una carga y no pasarían en casa, cosa que igual hacía que la pelirroja se decayera un poco, ya que no tendría el apoyo de sus padres esta primera semana

Media hora pasó entre que preparaba su desayuno y lo comía, una vez estuvo lista, tomó su bolso, cruzándoselo en el hombro, y de la misma forma, tomando la copia del manojo de llaves que era de ella, y dio rumbo al colegio, sintiéndose de cierta forma nerviosa y ansiosa, pero negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras caminaba por la calle para quitarse los nervios, era un mantra para ella aquel gesto de negación con la cabeza, siempre que iniciaba un nuevo año escolar hacía ese gesto mientras se dirigía a su antiguo colegio y se le iba todo el nerviosismo y el ansia que sentía… aunque en esta oportunidad le estaba costando hacer aquello, ya que más que ayudarle, le desanimaba un poco más, ya que estaba mareándose

En el momento en el que llegó al colegio, la edificación le sorprendió totalmente eran unos cuatro pisos de alto y el terreno era extenso, la chica se preguntaba si aquello solo era una secundaria, o si era la escolaridad completa desde primaria hasta la educación universitaria, la de ojos cian iba a entrar al colegio, pero es detenida por otra persona

Quédate ahí, tú no eres de la escuela, nunca antes te había visto-decía en un tono sereno pero amenazante una voz que provenía por detrás de la pelirroja, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse por un momento por la sorpresa, y se da media vuelta algo intranquila al sentirse como acorralada por la voz que venía detrás de ella-llevas el uniforme… ¿eres nueva acaso en esta escuela? Esa sería la única razón para nunca antes haberte visto

Una chica de ojos color celeste grisáceo, pelo largo de color negro tomado en una cola alta atada con una cinta de color rojo, de piel clara y bien cuidada, las facciones de su rostro eran una mezcla china y japonesa, lo cual le hacía ver delicada y un poco más pálida que cualquier otro estudiante que iba entrando a la escuela, su ceño se encontraba sereno y serio a la vez, haciéndole ver más imponente en comparación al resto, vestía el uniforme escolar femenino, aunque su falda era un poco más larga y sobre sus hombros se encontraba reposando un abrigo largo en cual tenía en la manga izquierda una cinta gruesa de color rojo, al parecer aquella chica era algo importante en la escuela

Te he hecho una pregunta, y no me gusta que no me respondan, ¿eres acaso nueva en la escuela?-vuelve a preguntarle con firmeza la chica, lo que sobresaltó nuevamente a la de pelo rojo, la cual comenzó a mirar un poco hacia los lados, haciendo que nuevamente la chica frunciera el ceño en molestia y suspira con fastidio avanzando hasta quedar frente a Ryu, y colocándole las manos sobre los hombros con firmeza-responde, no me agradan las personas que murmuran y titubean

Mi nombre es Ryu Kanazaki, y bueno, me mudé hace poco por aquí cerca y este es mi primer día de clases-comenta con la mayor calma que podía mientras se rascaba detrás de la nuca con un gesto de desinterés combinado con frustración, haciendo que la peli negra pusiera un gesto pensativo y de seriedad, lo que confunde a la peli roja, la cual no sabe cómo interpretar el gesto y el silencio de la otra-esto… y tú ¿cómo te llamas...?

No te lo voy a decir, pronto lo sabrás de todas formas, pero no es de mi gana decírtelo, mira, en este lugar encontrarás la oficina del director, hace unos años el colegio tuvo reformas y se expandió en su totalidad-comenta con seriedad y calma la de cabello negro mientras saca una hoja de uno de sus bolsillos y comienza a escribir instrucciones para luego entregárselo a la de cabello rojo-es todo, ve rápido si no quieres que te de una reprimenda en tu primer día de clases

Esta… bien, mejor me voy…-comenta con un poco de nerviosa, tratando de mantenerse calmada ante la actitud frívola de la chica, le cual ahora pasa a sonreírle con suma levedad, dándole curiosidad a la chica, la cual sintió mejor que sería comenzar a caminar en dirección donde le puso la contraria, para tratar de evitar conflictos posiblemente fuertes en tan solo el primer día de clases-yo mejor me voy…

La de ojos celestes grisáceos tan solo vio como la de cabellos rojos se retiraba de su vista, y volvió a ver con calma a su alrededor viendo como entraban los alumnos a su jornada escolar, tratando de evitarle el mirar, en aquel momento su mirada se dirige a un pequeño pajarito que volaba en su dirección y se posa en el hombro de ella, comenzando a picotear levemente el cachete derecho de la chica

Mie Kin, deja de hacer eso, las clases están por comenzar, será mejor que vuelvas a casa-comenta con una leve sonrisa la chica mientras acaricia la cabecita del pajarito el cual trina a gusto, pero la de cabello negro se detiene ante aquello para dirigir su mirada a uno de los alumnos que venía entrando al colegio

La chica a la que le centró la mirada era de ojos de color morado sin brillo alguno y con una apariencia de estar aburrida, de labios delgados de un tono rosa pálido y piel muy blanca, llevaba un gesto de seriedad y calma, su pelo de color negro que le llega a la mitad de la espalda con una apariencia desordenada y un fleco que cubre toda su frente que al llegar a su ojo derecho se alarga un mechón hasta la mitad de su mejilla sin taparle el ojo, y el fleco es de color morado

Shossette Daray-llamó con seriedad la atención de la chica, mientras esta se giraba a verle, mostrándole calma y un leve toque de amabilidad en su rostro, lo que la de ojos celestes grisáceos pasó por alto, mostrándose seria y firme ante lo que le iba a decir-hoy tienes química si no mal recuerdo, procura no causar un accidente como el de la semana pasada o se te amonestará con una suspensión de una semana por daños a las instalaciones

Vamos presidenta, no fue mi culpa lo de la última vez, fue a mi compañero de grupo al que se le pasó ese químico que pasó el profesor e hizo una pequeña explosión, tampoco fue para tanto-comenta con calma la chica de ojos morados mientras sacudía un poco la falda de su uniforme, haciendo que la contraria soltara un profundo suspiro de frustración y molestia

Tubería de baño rota en el primer receso, explosión controlada en aula de química, accidente en clases de deporte donde uno de tus compañeros tuvo que recibir licencia por dos semanas, apagón general en el área oeste de la escuela y otros accidentes, y eso tan solo el viernes pasado, en todos aquellos accidentes tuviste que ver de una u otra forma, deberías de tener más cuidado si no quieres una suspensión o incluso una reprimenda por parte del comité disciplinario-le enumera con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos la de cola de caballo a lo que Shossette hace una reverencia hacia la contraria en señal de disculpa

Trataré de que no se repita nuevamente, si es que mi mala suerte no me traiciona-comenta con calma para luego despedirse de la de ojos celestes la cual ve en total silencio como la chica de fleco morado comienza a trotar levemente en camino hacia el edificio principal, casi cayéndose en el proceso de aquello, haciendo que ella se impacientara un poco y se sintiera frustrada con la torpeza y mala suerte de Shossette

En aquel momento, en cierta parte de Italia, en una mansión se encontraba una chica de cabello celeste hasta mitad de espalda, de piel de color canela, ojos color verde esmeralda, vestida de pijama un vestido de color rosa pálido, la chica se encontraba peinándose frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, en aquel momento golpean un par de veces la puerta de la habitación, a lo que la chica simplemente dice un "pase", a lo que la puerta comienza a abrirse

Mia signorita, ¿aún se encuentra arreglándose? Sabe que tiene una reunión con el actual líder de Vongola, aunque no es necesario que se arregle mucho, usted siempre es bella se vea como se vea-habla un hombre de unos 25 años mientras hace una leve reverencia ante la joven de cabello celeste, a lo que esta simplemente ríe con gracia y algo de diversión

Vamos, vamos Jhohan, presentarse frente a alguien respetable como el actual capo de Vongola es algo que no debe tener por el momento fallos algunos, especialmente cuando se quiere hablar de su relevo con la siguiente generación-le dice todo aquello con una sonrisa de paz mientras deja la peineta en la mesa junto a ella, para luego tomar con calma una traba para el pelo para arreglar su cabello con él

El hombre asintió ante las palabras de la joven para retirarse en silencio de la habitación de la chica, dejando que esta terminara de cambiarse de ropa para poder asistir a su junta, pero detiene aquel acto, para cerrar sus ojos y sonreír con calma, alzando un poco su mirada para dirigirla hacia la ventana de su habitación

Sabía que vendrías Roshio, mis predicciones siguen sin fallar, heheh, y también sé que es lo que necesitas, ubicar al siguiente capo que sucederá al actual jefe-comenta con calma mientras va a sentarse a su cama para ver más relajada al contrario, el cual se sentó en el marco de la ventana para escuchar a la chica

Entonces habla, tengo poco tiempo para ir a buscar a la plaga que me quiere tirar ese viejo-comenta con fastidio el de cabello negro mientras frunce el ceño, causando un par de risas de diversión de la contraria, fastidiando al joven, el cual bufa con molestia-¿a qué viene una torpe risa Miemi?

Te conozco Roshio, y recuerdo, puedo ver el futuro, sé que lo que dices ahora no será lo mismo que dirás más adelante, pero bueno, la zona específica donde se encuentra a quien buscas es en Namimori, pero ten cuidado Roshio, puede que no sea tan fácil como parezca, sabes que puedo ver el futuro, pero este siempre cambia, debes cuidarte de todo-comenta con una sonrisa al comienzo, pero luego con una mueca de preocupación y tristeza, haciendo que el de cabello negro sintiera culpa y preocupación de igual forma

Tche, joder mujer, deja de verme con esa expresión lastimera, mejor me largo de una vez antes de que ese viejo llegue aquí a la reunión que tiene contigo-comenta con algo de fastidio mientras se rasca la nuca para pararse y volver a subirse a la ventana para largarse del lugar dejando ahí nuevamente sola a la de cabello celeste, la cual se quedó pensativa

… lo único que espero es que esa visión cambia, no quiero que otros de Vongola lleguen antes que él-comenta con un poco de ansia en su tono de voz mientras se levanta nuevamente de donde se encontraba sentada para poder volver a su labor de vestirse antes de la reunión que tenía

* * *

 _ **Vongola=**_

cielo: ocupado

tormenta: ocupado

sol: ocupado

nube: ocupado

niebla: ocupado

rayo: ocupado

lluvia: ocupado

 _ **Varia=**_

cielo: ocupado

tormenta: -

sol: ocupado

nube: -

niebla: ocupado

rayo: ocupado

lluvia: -

 ** _Millefiore=_**

cielo: ocupado

tormenta: ocupado

sol: -

nube: ocupado

niebla: ocupado

rayo: -

lluvia: ocupado

 _ **Cavallone=**_

cielo: ocupado

tormenta: -

sol: -

nube: -

niebla: -

rayo: -

lluvia: ocupado

 _ **Simon=**_

tierra: ocupado

pantano: -

bosque: -

montaña: -

glaciar: -

desierto: -

rio: -


	3. 3

**_Nuevo capítulo del fic, esta vez, solo centrado en Italia, espero sea de su agrado, aquí ya comienzo yo a sembrar cosas que se verán durante todo el fic -si llegara a concluirlo y no dejarlo a la mitad-_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano_**

* * *

Italia, mansión Millefiore

La de cabello celeste se encontraba actualmente vestida con una blusa de color naranja claro de volantes, un par de brazaletes de plata en su muñeca izquierda y el anillo Mare del cielo en el dedo anular derecho, un pantalón largo de color grisáceo que comenzaba ajustado en la parte superior y terminaba en estilo campana en la parte inferior y finalmente unas chalas ajustados en los tobillos de color negro, la chica se sentó en una silla en una de las esquinas de una mesa, donde había dispuesto un par de platos de comida ligera, un jugo y unas tostadas, a lo cual la joven comenzó a comer de ello con total calma

Signorita Miemi, no debería comer tan tarde, aquello le hará mal a su salud, debería comer a primera hora del día-hablaba una chica de unos 20 años inclinándose hacia delante con una expresión de total preocupación hacia la joven, la cual tenía una expresión serena y una sonrisa una vez dejó de lado el jugo que estaba ingiriendo-además que un desayuno con tan pocos nutrientes no le dará suficiente energía para su día

Tranquila Fransis, el día de hoy necesitaré este desayuno ligero como lo pedí ayer para hoy, hoy será un día relajado aquí en la mansión, al menos en mi visión fue así, esperemos lo mejor, y lo mejor es que así sea-comenta con una sonrisa terminando de comer finalmente su comida, mientras la acompañante se mantenía a su lado, aún con su gesto de preocupación ante el corto desayuno de Miemi, y una vez la de cabello claro se levantó agradeciéndole a su acompañante, esta asintió agradecida y comenzó a levantar las cosas mientras la chica se iba del comedor

Una media hora más tarde la joven se encontraba en un sillón en una de las salas de la mansión en la que vivía, la joven estaba leyendo un libro, más específicamente un diario de la familia Giglio Nero, interesada en lo que tenía escrito en ella, aunque la familia actualmente era Millefiore, aún conservaba todo lo relacionado con las dos familias que la conforman, actualmente estaba leyendo lo que había escrito la décima y última jefa de la familia Giglio Nero, Uni, aunque, en aquel momento, fue interrumpida debido a que llamaban a la puerta, debido a ello cerró el libro mientras decía "pase", en aquel momento entró uno de los subordinados de su familia, escoltando a el actual capo de la familia Vongola y un señor que no pasaba de los 30 o 40 años de pelo blanco algo largo y totalmente descuidado, piel pálida, ojos oscuros, unos lentes redondos, un yukata verde algo oscuro y un anillo en el dedo medio de su mano derecha, ambos hombres se sentaron en sillones en frente de donde se encontraba sentada la joven, luego de aquello, el hombre que los escoltaba, los dejó al grupo solo, para que pudieran conversar con tranquilidad

Bienvenidos señor Kawahira, señor Risso, es un gusto tenerlos aquí hoy, siempre es agradecida su asistencia-comenta educada la joven, agachando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto ante ambos mayores, los cuales hacen el mismo gesto-quieres hablar hoy sobre cosas relacionadas con el tri-ni-set y el futuro de la familia Vongola, ¿cierto?

Tan perspicaz como siempre, desde pequeña has mostrado la misma astucia como siempre-comenta calmado y serio a la vez Kawahira mientras se ajustaba los lentes y miraba hacia la joven, la cual simplemente traga saliva con un poco de dificultad, después de todo, sentía nervios ante la actitud y mirada del de ojos oscuros, al parecer nunca lograría acostumbrarse a la presencia de aquel hombre desde que lo conoció hace tiempo-es verdad, escuché por fuentes que se comenzaría la búsqueda de la nueva generación Vongola, y apenas lo hice me puse en contacto con ustedes dos para hablar de eso

Es verdad, tan solo ayer mandé a alguien para buscar al siguiente heredero de Vongola, esperando que tenga resultado-comenta con calma y pausado el capo de Vongola, haciendo que la de cabello celeste mostrara una sonrisa alegre aunque con un toque de nerviosismo, no diría que Roshio había estado hace tan solo una hora con ella confirmando algunas cosas de eso, pero un escalofrío le hizo dejar de sonreír y centrarse en la conversación, aquello, era la mirada "discreta" de seriedad de Kawahira

El Tri-ni-set es muy importante para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, dejé que las cosas siguieran su rumbo para ver si las familias encargadas de los anillos eran suficiente para mantener el equilibrio de su mundo, pero, el saber que una de esas familias sellaron los anillos por conflictos internos me terminaron cansando, por eso los cité a los dos en el hogar menos conflictivo, quiero saber si aún puedo confiar en los humanos como ella quería-comenta con seriedad y calma mientras miraba primero al actual capo Vongola y leugo a la actual capo de la famillia Millefiore, esperando sus respuestas

Entiendo a lo que se quiere referir señor Kawahira-habla con todo respeto y formalidad Risso, captando la atención de la más joven y del "joven" de cabello blanco-por los mismos conflictos de la familia, hice lo mismo que hicieron los anteriores 13 capos antes que yo, simplemente para tratar de reformar a Vongola, tratando de intentar lo que hizo el decimo jefe de la familia, intentando elegir en todo este tiempo alguien igual de capas que él

Los humanos son siempre iguales sea donde sea, igual de primitivos que siempre-comenta con fastidio y cansancio Kawahira mientras que gracias a su habilidad de ilusión hacía aparecer unos palillos chinos y un tazón de ramen, que de seguro ya los traía con él desde el principio, comenzó a comer aquello después de decir eso-... por esto mismo le decía siempre a ella... que no confiara en los humanos...

Señor Kawahira, no es necesario que se ponga tan serio, lo que trató de hacer el primero, el décimo y actualmente el vigésimo quinto jefe tendrá frutos en el futuro si esta vez se lográ reformar Vongola con la siguiente generación-habló con nuevamente una sonrisa en el rostro la de menor edad, esta vez atrayendo ella la mirada de los dos mayores, haciendo que Kawahira dejara un momento de comer del ramen que traía-si Roshio logra pasar la emboscada que le espera en Japón, la historia solo irá a mejor

... espero que tu predicción no sea errónea, pequeña-comenta con seriedad y calma mientras cerraba los ojos el de pelo blanco mientras volvía a comer sus fideos, esperando a escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir en su totalidad los dos, sabía que ambos tenían algo más que decir, aunque no lo dijeran, lo sabía, después de todo, había pasado siglos, no, mucho más tratando de convivir con humanos para saber como se comportaban estos

Señor Kawahira, las predicciones de la joven Miemi no han fallado hasta ahora, en los pocos años que le e conocido a logrado predecir con éxito cada estrategia en contra de las otras familias mafiosas, si dice que Roshio logrará llegar hasta el siguiente jefe, es porque todo solo puede ir a mejor-comenta con respeto el hombre de apariencia más vieja mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, colocando sus codos en sus piernas, para descansar el cuerpo

Ah... gracias por confiar en mis predicciones señor Risso, pero, el futuro siempre puede cambiar igual, y yo... simplemente veo uno de los futuros posibles, aún hay una posibilidad de que Roshio no logre superar la trampa que le espera en Japón-comenta con una amplia sonrisa la de cabello celeste para luego cambiar su gesto a uno de tristeza mientras apartaba la mirada con temor de que ocurriera aquello, suspirando con temor, pero enseguida colocando un gesto de decisión y determinación-pe... pero aún así, no hay que perder la esperanza, hay que confiar en Roshio, e-estoy segura que él lo va a lograr, ¡porque es él!

Es verdad... hay que dejarle las cosas a la juventud ahora... solo esperemos lo mejor...-comenta con seriedad aunque algo sentido por las palabras que le había dicho la joven jefa de Millefiore, para luego levantarse con algo de cansancio y complicaciones, para asentir con calma y lentitud-yo me retiro... fue un error para Vongola el sellar lo que usted nos a confiado señor Kawahira... contactaré con Talbot... para pedirle si es que puede volver a los anillos Vongola a su origen, ello necesita la nueva generación ¿no?

El de ojos oscuros simplemente asintió en total silencio mientras continuaba comiendo sus fideos, mostrando su seriedad ante el asunto con sus ojos, algo que había captado en su totalidad tanto el hombre de apariencia mayor como la joven de 18 años, la cual de igual forma se levantó de su asiento para ir hacia la entrada de la habitación para luego abrir la propia puerta de aquel lugar, dándole el pase al hombre mayor

Tenga cuidado señor Risso, en este momento uno de los miembros de la familia lo esta esperando en la entrada para acompañarlo de vuelta a la mansión Vongola, tenga cuidado en su camino-comenta con calma y preocupación la de cabello celeste mientras el capo Vongola al llegar junto donde estaba ella, le acarició la cabeza, sorprendiendo de cierto modo a la menor

Lo tendré pequeña, por alguna razón e logrado aguantar 10 años siendo el líder de la familia por como esta actualmente-comenta con sinceridad y calma el hombre para luego retirarse del lugar dejando a Kawahira y a Miemi totalmente solos, y ante aquello, el de cabello blanco se levantó y se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente a la de menor edad, la cual le miró con algo de sorpresa, curiosidad y nerviosismo

... ¿pasa algo señor Kawahira? ... normalmente usted ya se habría ido en silencio, como ya a hecho en varias visitas...-comenta con curiosidad en su voz esperando a que el otro hiciera o dijera algo para cortar la curiosidad que tenía por la actitud de este

No has cambiado en nada después todo...-comenta con seriedad y calma mientras termina los fideos que tenía, para luego hacer desaparecer estos objetos con su llama de niebla y terminar de acercarse a la joven de pelo celeste, la cual no había terminado de entender lo que le había dicho Kawahira, el cual simplemente miró hacia otro lado al sentirse fastidiado pero simplemente negó-dime una cosa, tienes más que contar sobre tu visión, ¿por que lo dejaste a medias? tu no eres buena para nada mintiendo

Pues... decir las cosas a medias no es mentir prácticamente... solo, no dije lo peor de todo, hay dos visiones peores que... harán que todo se estremezca-comenta un poco nerviosa apartando la mira hacia la izquierda mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia su boca, para pensar en lo que había visto en aquellas visiones-señor kawahira... en una de esas visiones... debe tener cuidado con el tri-ni-set, algo malo va a ocurrir que hará que todo deba volver a un inicio...

¿y eso que es?-pregunta cruzándose de brazos el mayor, a lo que la menor mira con algo de complicación a Kawahira, tratando de volver a ver aquella visión de la que le hablaba, esforzándose en aquello, terminando es suspirar totalmente frustrada y cansada

Lo siento señor Kawahira... intente cuanto lo intente es siempre lo mismo, una sombra, los contenedores de las llamas que resguarda el señor Bermuda actualmente, un destello, un fuerte sonido, y luego... simplemente oscuridad, no hay nada más después de eso-comenta con algo de desgano mientras agacha levemente la cabeza pensando en que podría significar aquella visión, no lo comprendía bien, pero, el gesto serio de Kawahira demostraba que él si había entendido aquello que le contó

... No le des entonces más vuelta al asunto, ya escuché lo que quería saber, eso confirma mi sospecha, entonces ahora me voy, no tengo más que hablar contigo Se... Miemi-se corrige a si mismo Kawahira, dejando totalmente confundida a la menor, momento antes de que el de lentes se fuera del lugar, sin intenciones de responderle o preguntarle ninguna otra cosa más __

* * *

 _ **Espero haberlos dejado con dudas sobre lo que pasará o cosas que pasaron incluso desde antes, como el porque gigglio nero y gesso volvieron a formar millefiore y cosas así xD**_


	4. 4

_**Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad**_

* * *

 _ **Italia, aeropuerto de Milán**_

Roshio se encontraba esperando el vuelo con destino a Namimori, Japón, había comprado un billete en nombre de Vongola, así que tenía prioridad para partir rumbo a dicho país, después de todo, podía hacer gastos varios en nombre de la famiglia aunque no perteneciera a dicha mafia, debido a que sus servicios habían sido contratados, y según sus especificaciones, la famiglia que lo contratara debía correr con todos los gastos que hiciera

Dejando de lado su método de trabajo, el joven finalmente había sido llamado para el vuelo, a lo que se pone en marcha para subirse al avión, una vez estando en su asiento, simplemente se dedicó a mirar por la ventana con un gesto que mezclaba neutralidad y aburrimiento, para dirigir enseguida su mirada hacia un anillo que se encontraba en su mano derecha, notando que este iba perdiendo el color metálico rojizo de este, a lo que activa muy cortamente una de las llamas que usaba, la cual era tormenta, haciendo que dicho anillo volviera a recuperar el color

-wow, eso es un truco sorprendente, hacer que el anillo se prenda en fuego, eso fue alucinante-aquella voz hace que se sobresalte, haciendo que el cabello se le erizara de la sorpresa y el susto, aunque dichas emociones pudo ocultarlas perfectamente, su cabello le había traicionado, bueno, también era debido a que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que alguien le sorprendía de esa manera, estaba seguro además de que no había nadie a su lado cuando activó su llama, al momento de voltearse, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad, llegando a ver quien era el que le había hablado

Era un hombre, joven, de no más de 26 años, de 1.75 de piel levemente oscura con cabello negro que no le llegaba más abajo de la nuca, con el peinado hacia atrás, de ojos color ambar, vestía formal y elegante, además de una sonrisa de calma y confianza, cosa que hizo de Roshio le mirara de arriba a abajo con detenimiento, extrañado y curioso de que alguien que parecía verse despreocupado y casi ignorante a su parecer se hubiera fijado en algo tan minúsculo como la llama que había activado, que apenas y era notoria según él, pero, pensando en aquello, no podía igual bajar la guardia, pensando que podría ser alguno de los tipos que le tenderían una emboscada como Miemi le había predicho

-lo siento si te asusté hahahah, pero este es mi asiento, así que creo que vamos a ser compañeros chico-habló con despreocupación el moreno mientras Roshio cambia su expresión a una de incredulidad, no podía creer que el tipo que parecía un tonto, le hubiera sorprendido hace tan poco sin haberle sentido su presencia, simplemente negó para sus adentros mientras que para afuera simplemente asentía con calma y con una expresión de neutralidad viendo como el contrario se sentaba a su lado-arara, ¿donde están mis modales? mi nombre es Joyd, ¿cual es el tuyo pequeñín?

-... mi nombre es Roshio...-comenta sin mucho interés mostrado, mientras que para sus adentros, quería golpear al tipo, le había dicho "chico" y luego "pequeñín" aquella forma no era para dirigirse a uno de los mejores asesinos en ascenso del bajo mundo, pero simplemente dejó pasar aquello, el contrario de seguro no tenía ni la más mínima idea de aquello y seguro a la vista del contrario solo era un "niño" viajando a otro país-y no soy un niño, tengo 18 años

-entonces mis disculpas chico hahahah, tienes cara de un crío, me confundí, pero aunque igual puedo llamarte pequeñín, ya que yo tengo 26 años-comenta con algo de energía y con una sonrisa de semi burla el moreno, mientras que el más joven le mira con algo de agotamiento, aquel sería un largo vuelo el que le esperara si él era su compañero de asiento en dicho viaje-chico, a todo esto, para pasar el mal rato que causé por el susto de hace poco, ¿te gustaría que pagara con una partida de poker?

-¿poker?-la expresión de Roshio mostraba un poco de confusión, conocía el poker y lo había jugado con anterioridad en trabajos previos para recolectar información, pero nunca le había llamado la atención, y su "racha" en dicho juego nunca fue espectacular, era casi el 50% aunque algo más baja que ello en verdad, debido a que nunca le había interesado realmente, pero simplemente se limitó a asentir en silencio aceptando el desafió del contrario, no sabía porque en verdad, pero su instinto le decía que no dejara pasar dicha oportunidad de juego contra el contrario

El moreno bajó la mesa que podía formar con la parte posterior del asiento delantero y ahí colocó una baraja de cartas con el reverso del color negro con estampados de círculos blancos, aquello le extrañó de cierta forma al menor, ya que normalmente para esas partidas durante un vuelo, podían pedirle a las azafatas una baraja propia del avión, aunque de igual forma no le pareció del todo extraño, debido a que muchas personas preferían usar barajas propias en los juegos, y el hitman simplemente pensó que el contrario era ese tipo de personas, y lo dejó pasar

-¿reparto o vas a seguir mirando el mazo como si quisieras romperlas y quemarlas?-preguntó con algo de gracia Joyd, viendo como el contrario estaba con cierta desconfianza y seriedad, le parecía tan tierno como si el contrario fuera un simple gatito arisco que dudaba de cualquiera que se le cruzaba en frente, aunque aquello hizo que sonriera para sus adentros y sus ojos reflejaran cierto misterio

-fum... no importa como mire que cosa, solo, reparte, ¿ok?-comenta con un poco de fastidio el más bajo mientras suspira un poco desganado, haciendo que el mayor riera un poco divertido y comenzara a barajar el mazo con una gran agilidad, atrayendo la atención indirecta del contrario ante tal agilidad que mostraba, una vez se detuvo, Roshio entendió aquello y dividió la baraja en dos mitades

-entonces repartiré ahora-comenta con una sonrisa de relajo mientras tomaba el segundo mini mazo que se había formado al dividir la baraja para comenzar a repartir las cartas hasta que ambos tuvieran 5 cartas, comenzando de esa forma el juego, Roshio miró con algo de extrañeza las cartas, el diseño de estas le parecían extrañas, pero simplemente dejó pasarlo, pensó que por ese extraño diseño de las cartas era la razón del porque el mayor no pidió ningún mazo a las azafatas

Ambos estuvieron entre desechar y recibir cartas por un rato, hasta que ambos quedaron en completo silencio con un gesto de calma mientras observaban las cartas, ahora comenzaba simplemente el duelo de mentalidades de ambos, después de todo, el poker no era más que un juego de calma y mentiras, aunque simplemente era algo ocasional, no como sus juegos anterior, así que luego de un rato simplemente tira las cartas a la mesa mostrando las cartas que tenía en la mano, resultando esta ser "poker" con cuatro cartas "6" y un "J de corazón"

-Arara, creo que perdí crío-comenta con algo de gracia el mayor mientras dejaba sus cartas boca abajo levantándose de su asiento con total calma, siendo seguido por la mirada del contrario, dejándolo algo pensativo y extrañado-tengo que irme un rato chico, no te calientes la cabeza, tu solo relájate, después de todo es un vuelo largo el que tomas, ¿no?

Roshio simplemente guardó silencio, con el rostro con calma y un toque de seriedad, a lo que el de mayor altura simplemente sonrió con algo de diversión para marcharse del lugar con total calma hacia donde estaban los baños del avión, dejando al hitman con un gesto pensativo, una vez estuvo seguro que ya no estaba cerca el contrario, levantó las cartas que habían del lado del moreno, quedando aún más serio su gesto mientras se cuestionaba varias cosas, la principal era ¿por que dijo que había perdido si la mano que tenía era la más alta del poker? decidió dejar aquello de lado sin prestarle más atención, su cuerpo se estaba adormeciendo, al igual que su mente, obligandolo a quedarse dormido sin haber querido, recargando su cuerpo por completo sobre el asiento de avión

* * *

 _ **Namimori, japón**_

Ya atardecía en la ciudad, dándole por finalizado la jornada escolar, Ryu se encontraba caminando de vuelta hacia su casa, con la cabeza algo gacha, había sido un día pesado a su parecer, después de todo fue el primer día en una escuela que era de jornada completa, quiso deshacerse de aquel pensamiento de decaimiento, su gesto cambió de uno de cansancio a uno de determinación desviando su camino hacia el área de mercado para poder comprar algo dulce que comer, aunque, en medio de dicho camino, le fue truncado siendo rodeada por unos cuantos jóvenes de mala pinta, con un gesto de sonrisas maliciosas y ceños que eran fruncidos en molestia

-miren a quien tenemos aquí, es la ratita con gesto de mala gana que llegó hoy a Nami-chuu, ¿que suerte no?-habló el hombre del centro acercándose a Ryu, la cual solo suspiró decaida pensando que su día no podía empeorar aún mas ahora, haciendo un gesto de pena y compasión a si misma, cosa que molestó a los sujetos haciendo que el que se había acercado a ella le sujetara con fuerza del chaleco ligero de la escuela nami-chuu, haciendo que frunciera el ceño en queja, queriendo soltarse del agarre del hombre, el cual le levantó en el aire unos centímetros

-mire jefe, la chica trata de soltarse, muéstrele de que esta hecho-comenta con burla y gracia uno de los chicos a los lados del hombre con más cuerpo, para vista de la pelirroja no eran más que busca pleitos molestosos, que solo le estaban "amenazando" tan solo por ser nueva en la escuela

-claro que si, hay que mostrarle en este momento quien manda aquí para que después sepa como dirigirse a nosotros-casi gritaba con burla el joven con más fuerza, haciendo que la morena se tapara los oídos con queja, apartando la mirada con molestia, tratando de ignorar por completo al grupo que la tenía, aunque sus intentos que ignorar fueron destruidos por el del centro, el cual comenzó a zarandearla con algo de fuerza y con el gesto de molestia, haciendo que la pelirroja se terminara por cabrear finalmente, dándole una fuerte parada al estómago, provocando que el tipo la soltara-tu... maldita perra...!

-ustedes son muy ruidosos, y me duele la cabeza ahora que me moviste y gritaste de esa forma tan molesta-comenta con el ceño fruncido en queja y con una voz casi chillona, mostrándose el dolor que sentía en aquel momento en su cabeza, haciendo que todos fueran contra ella para comenzar una pelea callejera-genial... y tan solo en mi primer día aquí

La pelea iba a comenzar, pero los sujetos que querían pelea con la morena se detuvieron en seco, con un gesto de sorpresa y notable susto, extrañando a la chica, haciendo que inclinara la cabeza, los sujetos se fueron corriendo del lugar como si sus vidas dependieran de aquello, una silueta pasó por el lado de Ryu, haciéndole apartar un poco la mirada, algo en la persona que estaba ahora frente a ella le causaba mala espina y le decía que no era como los tipos busca pleitos que siempre se encontraba, al menos, algo así sentía desde que la había conocido en la mañana al llegar a la escuela

-esos tipos son molestos y estaban en mi camino, menos mal que se fueron ya-comenta con una calma y seriedad envidiable la chica que se cruzaba de brazos frente a Ryu, volteándose a ver a la pelirroja con el gesto de calma y seriedad, haciendo que de cierta forma a la de baja estatura se le erizara el cuerpo por la sorpresa, haciendo que subiera su guardia inconscientemente, provocando una sonrisa leve en la de cabellos negros-parece que pudiste sobrevivir al primer día, chica nueva, felicidades por eso

-eh-ehm... ah, gr-gracias... también... gracias por ayudarme con lo de la mañana y con lo de ahora e-heheh, te debo dos-comenta con una sonrisa de nerviosismo tratando de mostrar la talla que la contraria parecía emanar, aunque le costaba compararse siquiera, lo que la lleva a suspirar con algo de pesadez para volver a ver a la de cabello largo, la cual ya le había dado la espalda y se marchaba a paso lento y calmado

-Mizuki, ese es mi nombre, pero te aconsejo que por tu seguridad solo me llames presidenta o senpai-comenta en seco en un momento en que se había detenido sin voltear a mirarle, para nuevamente ponerse en marcha, dejando a la pelirroja extrañada y confundida ya fuera de su asombro, pensando que la contraria era muy extraña y un poco bipolar, primero le ayudaba haciendo que los tipos se fueran, pero ahora le daba una amenaza indirecta de que le hablara formalmente o se atendiera a las consecuencias, y algo dentro de ella le decía que debía seguir dicho consejo

* * *

 ** _Italia, lugar desconocido_**

-esto se volverá a poner interesante, hace tiempo que no pasa algo así, quiero ver como resiste Vongola esta vez-una habitación casi totalmente oscura a excepción de una pequeña luz proveniente de una lámpara de mesa, dejando tan solo ver el traje de un hombre que se encontraba sentado en el asiento frente al escritorio, leyendo con cierta gracia la carta que estaba frente a él, viéndose ahora una sonrisa algo irónica, amplia y maliciosa-ya quiero ver como inicia todo kufufufufufufu~

* * *

 _ **y aquí termina ya este capítulo que a ser sincera lo hice con la inspiración igual que el porcentaje de éxito que tenía vongola contra la base Merone xD tan solo el 0,0024% bueno, espero les haya gustado, solo una cosa más, este fic, también comencé a subirlo a AO3 por si las dudas xD ahora si bye-by**_


	5. 5

_**Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad**_

* * *

 _ **Japón, aeropuerto Namimori**_

El avión hacía poco había llegado a la ciudad de destino, era de noche, ello de las 21:47, el avión ya estaba completamente vacío, o casi vacío para ser precisos, en dicho transporte aún quedaba una persona a bordo, aún dormido en el asiento que se le había asignado al comprar el boleto del vuelo, una azafata se acercó al lugar donde este se encontraba para despertarlo, pero aquello fue un error para la joven, apenas colocó una mano en el hombro del joven de cabellos negros, su muñeca fue firmemente apretada, y con la misma velocidad una cuchilla fue puesta en su cuello, haciendo que su sangre por poco pareciera hielo del susto que había sufrido

-ah… una azafata, lo siento ¿sucede algo?-comenta con calma y seriedad el de cabellos negros mientras mira como la joven frente a él, trataba de recuperar la compostura por lo que acababa de vivir

-señor… di-disculpe por las molestias, pero, llegamos hace un rato al aeropuerto de Namimori, y u… usted es el único que queda arriba del avión, así que, po-por favor… ¿sería tan amable de por favor, descender del avión?-pregunta en un tono amable y nerviosa la azafata mientras retrocedía un par de pasos luego de ser soltada por el hitman

-entiendo, gracias por la información-asintió guardando la cuchilla el pelinegro mientras se levantaba del asiento del avión para alejarse del lugar, dejando a la azafata ignorada totalmente, la cual aún tenía el cuerpo temblando levemente debido al susto que le había dado el joven, y simplemente por haberle despertado

-creo que… hubiera sido mejor el haberme quedado de bibliotecaria como fue en un principio-murmura la joven azafata tratando de recobrar la compostura, regresando a la cabina delantera para poder retirarse del lugar con sus cosas hasta su siguiente turno

El azabache se encontraba descendiendo del avión mientras miraba a todos lados, esperando ver algo fuera de lo normal aparte del hecho de que pareciera que el túnel de acceso al avión estaba completamente vacío, suponiendo no muy lejos de la realidad que había dormido durante todo el vuelo e incluso durante el descenso oficial de los pasajeros del avión, al momento de llegar a la terminal miró nuevamente a su alrededor, aumentando sus sospechas y su guardia debido a que no había nadie en aquel lugar, ni siquiera se encontraban guardias o recepcionistas por el lugar

El joven hitman fue velozmente pero cauto al área de embarque de maletas, tomando de aquel lugar una maleta de color oscuro y un bolso el cual se hecha al hombro, volviendo a tomar nuevamente un caminar rápido y alerta, pendiente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor

En el momento en el que salió del aeropuerto, un hombre notoriamente mayor que él y vestido de negro comenzó a caminar a su lado guiándolo en su andar hacia un lugar más espacioso y aislado, donde, queda totalmente rodeado de hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro y con armas apuntando directo al joven, al igual que el tipo que lo había abordado a las afueras del aeropuerto, el cual le apuntaba directo a la cien con una pistola de alto calibre

-fuiste una presa fácil, ¿y tu eres uno de los mejores hitman? Mejor capacidad tendría un niño de preescolar de saber que ibas a una trampa-hablaba con gracia e ironía el hombre que estaba a un lado de Roshio, el simplemente mantenía el silencio mientras miraba a su alrededor como si aquello no le impresionara en absoluto, para enseguida sacar su teléfono y comenzar a marcar en él, ágilmente con una sola mano

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Podemos terminar esto rápido? Aunque sea de noche y acabara de despertar de un sueño que seguro me ahorraría dormir una semana entera, me encuentro cansado y ocupado, si tan solo alargamos esto no podré encontrar un hotel con habitaciones desocupadas-hablaba aburrido el joven de cabellera negra terminando de usar el celular y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, escuchando como todos a su alrededor, especialmente el tipo que tenía a su lado comenzaban a maldecirlo dispuestos a dispararle

El primero en jalar el gatillo de la pistola fue el sujeto más cercano al joven, el sonido del disparo del dispositivo surgió, pero no hubo reacción de la pistola al disparar, dejando a todos atónitos, sin saber que había pasado, pero en aquel momento el de cabello negro dio medio paso hacia atrás mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, mostrando como en aquel momento si salió la bala del cañón de la pistola, resolviendo la duda que aquejaba a todos los que ahí se encontraban

-maldito, así que tu atributo de llama es lluvia-gruñía con molestia el tipo que había quedado en ridículo frente a todos los que habían preparado la emboscada en contra del más joven, el cual simplemente suspiró con pesadez y queja debido a lo que había escuchado del contrario, cruzándose instantáneamente de brazos, frunciendo el ceño

-esto es tan solo una pérdida de tiempo, terminemos rápido con esto, ¿ok?-pregunta con cansancio y un toque de molestia cabreando aún más al sujeto al lado suyo el cual tira la pistola, haciendo sonreír al azabache al ver que logró lo que quería con alguien, al momento de ser golpeado por el contrario, saca rápidamente la cuchilla que había usado para casi matar a la azafata y entierra este en la mano del hombre, haciendo que este soltara un gruñido de molestia y dolor-y la lluvia no es mi única llama

El joven hitman sonrió victorioso e irónico ante la vista de los demás, sacando rápidamente la cuchilla de la mano del contrario, dando un salto lejos de él, el hombre comenzó a gritar al momento de ver como su mano comenzó a incendiarse con llamas rojas, las cuales comenzaron a propagarse con cierta rapidez, cayendo de espalda al suelo, el joven azabache inclina levemente la cabeza para ver al resto de sujetos, los cuales no se movían en absoluto al ver aquello, junto a la desesperación del hombre en el suelo, haciéndolo pensar un poco

-mmm… ya veo… ninguno posee llamas para ayudar a su compañero, esto hará entonces las cosas más rápidas para mi suerte hehehe-ríe irónico el más joven del lugar, levantando rápido la cabeza del hombre del suelo, el cual tenía la mitad del cuerpo consumiéndose en llamas de la tormenta y cortando la yugular de este en un rápido movimiento, haciendo que este desangrara rápido y cayera al suelo como costal de papas, para dejar rápidamente la maleta en el suelo y metiendo su mano izquierda por debajo del cuello de su ropa sacando un collar que poseía dos anillos colgando en este-solo vean, hay más formas de poder usar las llamas de los anillos que solo llevándolos en los dedos

Todos los del lugar se lanzaron en contra de Roshio, disparando a diestra y siniestra las pistolas que llevaban encima, haciendo suspirar de fastidio nuevamente al joven, el cual suelta el colgante de su cuello, sacando con esta mano una pistola que llevaba de igual manera entre su ropa, disparando de igual forma en contra de quienes le rodeaban mientras desviaba y cortaba las balas con la cuchilla, acercándose rápidamente a una parte del grupo que le rodeaba

El joven al estar tan cerca de sus objetivos tira la pistola y ataca a todos con las cuchillas, y, aunque a varios simplemente les había hecho un pequeño rasguño, todos comenzaron al por igual a comenzar a quemarse velozmente con las llamas de la tormenta, haciendo gritar a la gran mayoría de las personas que estaban siendo consumidas por dichas llamas, haciendo que se tiraran al suelo a rodar sin resultado alguno

-no van a sacar nada de nada con eso de rodar por el piso, ¿no han visto acaso como funciona esto de las llamas? Y están en la mafia, heh, van a seguir consumiéndose si no tienen llamas de lluvia, y al parecer, lamentablemente, ninguno de ustedes la posee-comenta con total burla señalando al suelo advirtiendo a los que estaban a su alrededor, los cuales estaban paralizados ante la demostración que había hecho-entonces, ¿quieren seguir con algo que se nota que no van a ganar?

Los que quedaban parecían dudar ante el hecho de seguir con aquel ataque en contra del más joven, el cual estaba quieto ahí en su lugar, viéndoles con burla en su mirada, junto con una sonrisa de ironía, aunque, en aquel momento el teléfono del pelinegro comenzó a sonar, haciéndolo suspirar con fastidio, sacándolo, gruñendo con algo de molestia al ver quien tenía que molestarle justo en aquel momento, contestando a la llama

-¿Qué quieres? Te mandé un mensaje para que no me tuvieras que llamar e igual lo haces-comenta con fastidio el azabache mientras presionaba el móvil entre su oído y su hombro para tener la mano libre, tomando uno de los anillos de su colgante, encendiendo en este una llama de tormenta

-awwwww Roshio, no seas tan malo, estoy preocupada por ti, cuando leí que había acertado en lo que te tenían una emboscada no pude evitarme preocupado por ti y tenía que llamarte para saber si había estado todo bien-se escuchó la dulce voz pero algo infantil desde el otro lado de la línea, haciendo que el azabache gruñera con algo de fastidio tirando su cuchillo, extrañando a todos los que quedaban vivos a su alrededor, haciendo que volvieran a arremeter con disparos contra este-espera, ¿me mandaste el mensaje sin haber evadido la emboscada? ¡Roshio! Debes preocuparte más por tu seguridad física

-ya, ya, Miemi, estás solo exagerando como siempre, para ser jefa de una de las mafias más influyentes pareces solo una niña sobreprotectora-comenta con un leve deje de irritación esquivando los disparos que iban dirigidos hacia él, frustrando a quienes quedaban con vida, los cuales se insultaban entre ellos por no poder darle a alguien que con suerte les está prestando atención-debes ser más fuerte, entiende, y debes preocuparte más por tus hombres que por mí que no estoy en ninguna familia

-deberías aceptar mi oferta entonces, sabes que a pesar de que no estas bajo mi mando es para mí al menos como si fueras parte de mi familia, me preocupo por ti-comenta con sinceridad la de cabello celeste, haciendo que el de cabello negro suspirara decaído ante aquello, le molestaba hacer sentir mal a la líder de Millefiore y de igual forma le molestaba que la chica supiera aquello y lo usara en su contra hablándole de esa forma tan fraternal-igual mi propuesta sigue en pie, lo sabes

-no lo acepto y lo sabes bien, no soy alguien que es de estar en un solo lugar, prefiero ir rotando según el trabajo que tenga, si no tienes trabajos para mí no estaré bajo tus ordenes-dice con algo de fastidio Roshio mientras que la mano que tenía sujeto antes el cuchillo, lo mete a su bolsillo sacando una caja arma y colocando en su orificio el anillo que resplandecía en llamas de la tormenta apuntándola luego hacia la multitud que aún quedaba en el lugar

-eso es lo que no me agrada de ti Roshio, te aíslas tanto, eres un caso perdido de obstinación, ¿sabías? Pero, aun así no me voy a rendir, soy igual de obstinada que tú de todas formas-habló con una confianza y una seguridad que a Roshio le seguía dando nervios a pesar de no mostrarlos, esa chica para él en verdad era un cielo único y extraño, debido a que expresaba una confianza y una soberbia única, como si fuera alguien de la nobleza con quien estuviera hablando y no con una líder de una familia mafiosa

-te dejo, tengo que colgar, ya acabé aquí y tengo que comenzar a buscar un lugar donde quedarme-comenta sin ánimo alguno el azabache, recibiendo un bufido de queja, al parecer un puchero que había hecho la de ojos verdes, cosa que hizo sonreír inconscientemente al hitman y soltar una pequeña risa-vamos, ya te dije, eres una líder de mafia, deja de hacer esos berrinches de niña pequeña, no tienes 10 años Miemi

-bieeeeeen entendido, tu ganas Roshio esta vez, te dejo tranquilo con tu trabajo, suerte encontrando al futuro capo Vongola-se despide con un tono alegre la peli celeste para cortar la llamada, dejando solo nuevamente al de ojos negros, el cual simplemente toma el teléfono para guardarlo de nueva cuenta en su bolsillo, observando a su alrededor

Todo el ataque había cesado ya, los que hasta hace poco habían atacado de nueva cuenta al joven hitman estaban cayendo al suelo desangrándose y a la vez siendo consumidos por llamas de la tormenta, viendo luego como una llamarada roja regresa de vuelta a la caja, cerrándose esta inmediatamente después de haber guardado dichas llamas, guardando la caja en el bolsillo contrario al del teléfono, guardando el colgante con los anillos debajo de la ropa

-les dije que todo llevaría a una pura dirección, pero noooo, no querían hacerme caso y valorar sus vidas un poco más de tiempo, bueno, al menos uno de los dos se divirtió con todo esto-comenta con aburrimiento el joven mientras caminaba lentamente recogiendo la cuchilla y la pistola que había botado a mitad de la pelea-un lugar para dormir, un lugar para dormir, ¿habrá alguno con cuartos todavía?

Roshio simplemente guardó todo entre sus ropas, acomodando el bolso en su espalda con algo de molestia, y deteniéndose a un lado del primer tipo que murió en aquel ataque reciente, simplemente viendo como la sangre se combinaba con la tierra del lugar, le mira con molestia y fastidio por haberle retrasado de aquella manera, recogiendo el maletín que había tirado y yéndose del lugar sin importarle en nada la masacre que se había realizado en el lugar, después de todo era un hitman, y matar no era nada para él

* * *

 ** _otro capítulo concluido, ufh, la inspiración recién me llegó para esto, siendo sincera, quería incluir ya en este capítulo al/a la cielo Vongola de esta generación, pero, ugh, digamos que aún no esta del todo lista esa parte, así que su aparición aún tendría que retrasarse un poquito más, nos vemos~~_**


	6. 6

**_nuevo capítulo de Rinato Vongola, este capítulo es un poco más corto simplemente porque no andaba muy inspirada pero aun asi me obligué algo a escribir, y pues, de igual forma me gustó el resultado que terminó saliendo_**

 ** _Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad_**

* * *

Roshio caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Namimori mientras observaba la foto que tenía en su mano, pensando en el cómo se vería la persona de la foto en la actualidad

Iba metido tanto en sus pensamientos, que, en un descuido de cálculos, en una esquina choca con una joven de aproximadamente 1.60, de cabello hasta la cintura, con un flequillo como triángulo invertido que termina sobre su nariz, con dos mechones cortos por encima de sus ojos, con todo el cabello de color castaño rojizo, con un bustode medida 76, de piel clara y ojos de color violeta grisáceo, vestía además el uniforme femenino de Nami-chuu

Debido al choque, la chica cae de sentón al suelo, casi cayéndose de espaldas, aunque por suerte no pasó, pero su bolso termina cayéndose algo lejos de ella, por su parte, el azabache dio varios pasos hacia atrás casi cayendo al suelo, aunque desafortunadamente se le cayó la foto de la mano, terminando esta, cerca del bolso de la chica

-ayyyy… oye, ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? Eso en verdad dolió mucho-se quejó la de cabello café rojizo mientras se levantaba adolorida para ir donde estaba su bolso, notando extrañada la foto que estaba cerca de su pertenencia, la tomó con curiosidad notable y se sorprendió al ver la foto en su mano-oye espera ¿Por qué tienes una foto mía en tu poder? ¿Acaso eres un acosador o un pederasta?

-Bingo-fue lo único que murmuró Roshio segundos antes de sacarle una foto a la de ojos violeta grisáceo, la cual rápidamente debido a la sorpresa y a la molestia de saber que era posiblemente acosada por alguien, toma su bolso por la correa y trata de arremeter contra el desconocido, pero no contó con que sería tan fácil esquivado el golpe, el sujeto ahora se encontraba sobre el muro que dividía la calle con la propiedad privada de alguien-no eres tan niña como pensaba que serías por la nula información dada por ese vejestorio, pero aun así eres una mocosa si llevas el uniforme de un colegio

-muérete jodido pervertido-se quejó la chica mientras le lanzaba nuevamente su bolso, esta vez es detenido este fácilmente por el de ojos negros, el cual lleva el bolso de un lado a otro con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha escribía cosas en su teléfono, mientras que la joven trataba de alcanzar su bolso-¡devuélveme mi bolso ya!

-mmm… no-musita sin siquiera pensarlo el azabache fingiendo que había pensado aquello, irritando algo más a la joven, la cual se agacha para recoger una piedrita del lugar para lanzársela a Roshio, pero el chico simplemente guarda su teléfono para lanzarle sin previo aviso el bolso de regreso, sorprendiendo a la joven, la cual trató de alcanzar su bolso, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero algo pasó rápidamente en ese momento entre sus piernas, haciéndola finalmente caer de espaldas-heh, eso es ser torpe… mmm… son celeste…

-T-Tu… jodido pervertido-gruñe con molestia buscando lo que la botó mientras se levantaba rápidamente para poder ordenarse y de paso tratar de lanzarle nuevamente la piedrita que había recogido al contrario, pero este simplemente lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado

-creo que llegarás tarde a tu clasesita si no te apuras, niña-sonríe con algo de cinismo el azabache mientras se inca en la pared, haciendo que la castaña-rojiza se diera cuenta de ello, viendo su celular, notando que eran las 7:45 no había notado cuanto había perdido de tiempo al toparse con aquel pervertido, simplemente le reclamó con molestia a este, para luego irse a un trote apresurado en dirección al colegio-bien… Mielly, pudiste olerla ¿cierto?

Junto a Roshio llegó un pequeño hurón de pelaje rojizo claro, con las puntas de las patas y de la cola de color blanco y de ojos azules casi brillantes, aunque con la diferencia de un animal normal poseía llamas de color celestes saliendo de la punta de su cola y desde sus orejas, el pequeño animal asiente mientras gruñe levemente, el de ojos negros simplemente sonríe con algo de ironía y diversión al recibir esa respuesta por parte del pequeño animal

-bueno, entonces guíame al lugar de donde comenzó el olor de esa enana-suelta con simpleza Roshio mientras que de un salto baja de la pared y el pequeño animal de igual forma baja de la pared para posarse en el hombro derecho del azabache para comenzar a señalar con su cola hacia donde debía caminar su dueño, en dirección contraria a donde se había ido la chica de ojos violetas grisáceos

Por su parte la chica de cabellos café rojizos llegó justo al colegio, respirando algo agitada por la carrera que había hecho en el último trayecto simplemente se quedó ahí en la entrada un par de segundos retomando su respiración calmada para erguirse nuevamente y volver a caminar, bajo la mirada del personal del comité disciplinario, aquello igual que siempre le ponía un poco de nervios debido a que por su cabeza pasaba que podría siempre pasar cualquier cosa teniendo a esos sujetos cerca

-por un par de minutos más y llegas tarde Sawada-habló alguien llamando a la joven, la cual dio un muy leve salto en su lugar al reconocer la voz, al mirar a los lados vio como la gente del comité disciplinario se fue rápidamente del lugar, seguro para sus clases, entonces al darse totalmente vuelta se encontró con la presidenta del comité

-bueno, no llegué totalmente tarde Yamamoto-san, después de todo, como dijiste, faltan un par de minutos-decía con algo de diversión la de cabello café rojizo mientras se ajustaba en su hombro su bolso mientras caminaba más pausadamente hacia el edificio principal, siendo seguida por la peli negra-¿por qué me sigues presidenta?

-tengo que asegurarme de que la razón de que llegaras casi tarde no es porque quieres saltearte las clases-responde con calma y seriedad la chica mientras que simplemente recibe la risa medianamente nerviosa de la otra joven

-no llegué casi tarde por voluntad propia, es verdad, y tampoco es por despertarme tarde, solo me pillé con alguien que me atrasó y que era un pervertido-respondió con algo de gracia e intranquila de preguntarse quién era aquel sujeto que aprovechó de mirarle la ropa interior, la de ojos celeste grisáceo simplemente suspiró con algo de escepticismo y simplemente palmea un par de veces la espalda de la otra joven

-entonces apresura el paso Sawada, o tendré que darte un escarmiento-comenta con firmeza líder del comité, mientras que solo recibe un asentimiento junto con un "si" de parte de la de ojos violeta grisáceo la cual vuelve a apresurar el paso para no ser castigada por la de cabello negro, por su parte la presidenta se quedó ahí en mitad de la entrada con los brazos cruzados viendo hacia la entrada principal del colegio, para luego bufar con ironía-no es mi problema igual todo esto

La de ojos celeste grisáceo estaba algo inquieta por pensar que alguien hubiera por ahí perturbando el lugar, pero se negó a hacer algo para solucionar cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, después de todo, ella solo se preocupaba de la seguridad del colegio, no de las afueras del lugar, así que se obligó a si misma a calmarse para comenzar a caminar para adentrarse en la gran estructura para ella igual comenzar su jornada escolar

-ahhhhhhh por fin voy a poder relajarme en casa-se estira la castaña rojiza mientras caminaba por las calles de Namimori ya cerca de su casa, con una sonrisa algo amplia, como ya habían acabado las clases generales, ya no recibía tareas y podía relajarse en su habitación el resto de la tarde, al momento de llegar a su casa dejó sus zapatos a un lado para poder pasar más relajada al interior del inmueble, aunque algo le extrañó en la entrada, había un par de zapatos más en el lugar, y por lo que ella recordaba, su padre no llegaría de su trabajo hasta un par de horas más-oye madre, ¿de quién son los zapatos extras que hay en la entrada?

-cuando llegas a tu casa lo primero que debes decir es "estoy en casa mamá ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?-habla con ironía y gracia una voz que reconoció extrañada la joven Sawada, la cual se quedó parada anonadada en la puerta que separaba la cocina y el pasillo, el de ojos negros se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor con un sándwich y un café frente a él-buenos modales esos enana

-¡es el pervertido!-gritó con sorpresa la joven mientras señalaba a Roshio, el cual ignoró el gesto de la de ojos violeta grisáceo mientras seguía comiendo del sándwich que tenía servido, la chica se acercó hacia el acusado con algo de molestia y vergüenza-¿por qué estás aquí medito en mi casa y comiendo tan tranquilo?

-ah Kurisu-chan, por fin llegaste a casa, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-pregunta una mujer de unos 40 años de piel clara, de cabello casi hasta los hombros de un color castaño claro y de ojos color vino, la mujer vestía de pantalón y una polera simple, a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa calmada-parece que ya conociste a Roshio-kun, dijo que podría ser tu tutor, sé que tienes buenas notas, pero, no es malo asegurarse un poco y por las dudas simplemente acepté

-no necesito un tutor mamá, tu misma dijiste, tengo buenas notas, no es necesario un tutor, mucho menos un pervertido que ve la ropa interior de otros-se queja un poco la de ojos violeta grisáceo mientras señalaba al de cabello negro, el cual seguía ignorando a la más joven mientras terminaba su comida

-mi trabajo de tutoría no solo va hacia las notas, si eso piensas en verdad eres estúpida, enana-responde finalmente Roshio mientras deja todo a un lado cuando terminó de comer, agradeciéndole a la mujer por haberle preparado aquello, la mujer simplemente respondió amable y que tratara de no decirle aquellas cosas ofensivas a su hija al menos en frente de ella-quien me pidió que te "educara" me mandó a que hiciera de ti un líder respetable y un modelo a seguir, así que tenemos que tratar el comportamiento, tratamiento a otros, reflejos y muchas más cosas dignas de un líder

-me niego rotundamente, estoy bien con la vida que llevo-comento con algo de molestia y fastidio la joven Kurisu mientras salía del lugar dejando solo a Roshio en la habitación, este simplemente suspira con algo de irritación ante la respuesta de la menor, en aquel momento vuelve a entrar a la habitación la madre de la menor

-tienes mucho trabajo que hacer ¿no? Hehehe, ten paciencia joven, aunque eso de ser un pervertido me dejó un poco molesta-comenta la señora, simplemente recibiendo en respuesta un bostezo del menor-¿es verdad eso de que eres un pervertido?

-no, simplemente se dio la circunstancia, nunca me fijaría en alguien menor que yo, además fue ella quien se tropezó, en verdad si tengo algo trabajo-termina suspirando nuevamente Roshio mientras que recibe una nueva bebida por parte de la mujer, esta vez era un té verde-gracias

* * *

 _ **y e aquí el final, como ven, si es más corto que el capítulo anterior, pero quería más ahora centrarme en el como se conocen este par, la estudiante y el maestro, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos, y, perdón por las demoras con este capítulo**_


	7. 7

**_finalmente pude subir este capítulo, estuve como 10 veces intentándolo subir desde un documento nuevo, lo único que tuve que hacer fue reemplazar un archivo que ni me servía, bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado_**

 ** _Disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad_**

* * *

Namimori, Japón, Casa Sawada 00:45

Todo se encontraba en total silencio y completamente oscuro, a excepción del comedor, donde la luz de aquel cuarto seguía encendida, en aquella habitación se encontraba Roshio, el cual se encontraba escribiendo algunas cosas en un cuaderno que reposaba en la mesa, la expresión de este era de seriedad y calma, se encontraba escribiendo una guía sumamente básica para poder poner a prueba a Kurisu, quería saber si la chica era capaz de enfrentar cosas básicas y para ello necesitaba de aquella guía, para no dejarse llevar mucho y llegar a herirla de gravedad, después de todo, debía comenzar a hacer de tutor y dejar un poco de lado el hitman que era

-quien quiera que seas, si no sales enseguida te acabaré matando-dijo sin ánimo siquiera el de cabellos negros mientras continuaba escribiendo aquella lista, aunque dejó de escribir debido a que no encontró más cosas que podría poner en práctica con la joven prospecto a líder Vongola, con solo verla dos veces no le era suficiente para saber cómo era la chica, debía evaluarla un poco más a fondo durante el día

-disculpa, no sabía que había alguien aquí dentro, creía que a mi señora se le había quedado la luz encendida-entro a la habitación un hombre de unos 43 años de cabello algo largo y desordenado en punta algo rojizo aunque tirado a castaño de igual forma de aproximadamente 1.72, con piel levemente bronceada y de ojos de un tono grisáceo algo oscuro, tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro para disculparse con el joven hitman, pero aquella sonrisa se borra un momento al ver quien estaba frente a él-¿Qué hace un asesino en mi casa?

-tche, no estoy aquí por voluntad propia, alguien de tu familia me encargó venir por un trabajo, nada de asesinatos-chista y bufa con aburrimiento el de ojos negros para luego bostezar con aburrimiento, aunque su mirada mostraba molestia y queja ante la presencia del hombre de la casa-tu hija, según aquel viejo tiene todo lo necesario para poder tomar el cargo de la familia

-…-el hombre guardó silencio ante lo que había dicho el más joven, simplemente terminó por suspirar con agotamiento y fastidio, sabía que aquel día llegaría en algún momento, lo sabía desde hace casi 12 años aquellos, y siempre quiso que se retrasara lo más posible, pero parece que aquello terminó con la llegada del de cabello negro, y simplemente terminó sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor-¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de que cualquier otro tomara el puesto de siguiente jefe? Por eso mismo me desligué totalmente de la mafia cuando mi pequeña mostró sus llamas esa vez

-no hay posibilidad alguna, solo ella posee el conjunto de las llamas y la sangre para poder volver a tomar las riendas de Vongola según lo poco que me entregó ese tipo-vuelve a bostezar con aburrimiento el hitman repasando por encima aquella lista que había creado-y, no te desligaste completamente de la mafia, por ejemplo, el que supieras que soy un hitman simplemente viéndome, aun teniendo mis instintos asesinos en lo bajo, enseguida comenzaste a tener precaución al tratarme

-mnghh… creo que la costumbre nunca cambia, pero aun así, ya no soy parte de la mafia, y no quiero que mi hija se vea metida en todo eso, no es una vida que sea agraciada-trataba de convencer el hombre al más joven, el cual simplemente negó un par de veces ante la petición del mayor, ya había aceptado el ser el tutor o guía de la joven, aquella negativa simplemente tensó de ojos grisáceos, soltando un gruñido de frustración al saber que no podría hacer nada-igual, aquel hombre no tiene poder en mi familia, corté todas mis relaciones con él cuando mi pequeña tenía 5 años

-a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de educar a alguien menor a mí, después de todo detesto a los infantes, y aunque ella tenga un año menos que yo, sigue siendo una mocosa, además vive en una odiosa vida de normalidad, apesta a paz en todos los sentidos a pesar de su carácter, pero las ordenes son ordenes, y aunque te niegues, pienso cumplir mi trabajo-responde con algo de monotonía Roshio mientras cierra el cuaderno pero al escuchar el suspiro de rendición del mayor, simplemente maldice internamente por el sentimiento aquel de "cuidar a la familia" y termina por chistar-una oportunidad, en la tarde, luego de investigar algo más a fondo a tu hija y ponerle una prueba decidiré si seguir trabajando con ella en nombre del viejo o largarme y que mande a alguien más, pero si pasa aquella prueba y sigo siendo su tutor, si me vuelves a reclamar aunque sea una sola vez, no dudes que aunque el lazo de sangre sea fuerte entre ustedes dos, acabaré contigo como el hitman que soy

-e… está bien, creo que puedo aceptar eso…-habló ya totalmente rendido el padre de Kurisu aceptando aquel hecho para ver como el azabache simplemente se levantaba en total silencio para comenzar a caminar a la entrada del comedor, deteniéndose antes de salir para mirar a aquel hombre

-por lo que me contó tu señora trabajas casi todo el día y que hoy no viniste a cenar simplemente por horas extras, será mejor que te vayas a dormir si no quieres morirte después o en la tarde cuando te diga si sigo siendo tutor o no-habló esta vez con seriedad el de ojos negros, viendo con algo de fastidio al hombre para luego simplemente marcharse del comedor, dejando al tipo solo y pensativo sobre aquello "destinado" para su hija

Namimori, Japón, casa Sawada 7:20 am

La mujer de la casa se encontraba terminando de preparar el desayudo de todos en la casa con una sonrisa de calma y serenidad, el hombre del hogar se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras bebía un café, por su parte Roshio estaba escribiendo unas cuantas cosas en su móvil, mensajeándose con Miemi, se encontraba reclamándole de que ya era tarde en Italia como para que se encontrara despierta siendo que como líder tenía que estar siempre descansada, y pues, finalmente, por su parte Kurisu estaba ya bajando las escaleras del segundo piso totalmente lista para ir al colegio, queriendo desayunar algo totalmente en paz

-buenaaas…-saludó aun levemente dormida la castaña rojiza mientras entraba al comedor y se sienta en uno de los puestos desocupados sin percatarse todavía de la aun estadía de quien consideraba un pervertido, pero, cuando terminó de despertar se quedó viendo un rato al azabache, el cual aún estaba rabiando con el móvil, mientras gruñía ocasionalmente-¿¡pero que hace aquí todavía el pervertido!?

-¿pervertido?-pregunta acusatoriamente el padre de la de ojos violeta grisáceo mientras desvía su mirada con algo de molestia al hitman, el cual guarda su móvil finalmente, sin querer más lidiar con la líder de Millefiore, ignorando totalmente la acusación que hacía la menor del lugar, pero devolviéndole al mayor una mirada de fastidio y aburrimiento-quiero una explicación a eso

-no es mi culpa que tu hija sea una tarada que se cae de espalda y levante las piernas al caerse siendo que lleva una falda escolar-habla con aburrimiento Roshio mientras bostezaba con algo de fastidio de haber escuchado la "reprimenda" de parte del mayor e ignorando por completo lo que la madre de Kurisu le decía sobre algo de no andar diciendo pervertidos a otros o algo así, el azabache simplemente terminó por levantarse de la silla, haciendo una leve reverencia a la mujer-gracias por la comida señora Sawada, tengo un par de cosas que atender, me retiro por el momento, que disfrute del desayuno con su hija, regresaré en un par de horas teniendo el "plan de estudio" listo para Kurisu

-no entiendo mamá porque tengo que tener un tutor, y más ese tipo, me va bien en la escuela después de todo-se quejaba un poco la menor del lugar mientras hacía un mohín de fastidio ante la idea de tener que recibir clases del mismo sujeto que le había visto la ropa interior el día anterior

-bueno, no siempre está de más recibir un par de clases extras para destacar aún más en la vida querida-decía la madre con una sonrisa cálida para calmar a su hija y que no se pusiera a reclamar más por aquello, luego desvió la mirada hacia su marido, cambiando su sonrisa a una más de reproche hacia este-¿verdad querido?

-hum… ah… sí, sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo cariño, siempre hay que asegurarse de la cosas-habló con nerviosismo el padre, después de todo, sabía que no era bueno poner de malas a su mujer, debido a que su carácter era fuerte a pesar de ser amable, y seguro terminaría con algo más que una queja por parte de la dueña de casa

Namimori, Japón, Nami-chuu 11:40

Kurisu se encontraba en clase de educación física, todos en su curso se encontraban en estiramiento previo a las actividades designadas del profesor, la joven estaba en el suelo sentada, estirando sus manos hacia el frente, tratando de llegar lo más abajo posible mientras que era apoyada por una de sus compañeras de clases, además, su clase, además de ser monitoreado por el propio profesor, estaba siendo vigilado por Mizuki Yamamoto la presidenta del comité de disciplina, sumado a Roshio, el cual se encontraba escondido en un árbol cercano contemplando aquello, evaluando a su "alumna"

-profesor, continúe con la clase, y asegúrese de que no haya mucho problema a la escuela-habla con seriedad la de ojos celeste grisáceo recibiendo un "si" lleno de nerviosismo por parte del maestro, viendo como la chica se alejaba del lugar hacia uno de los árboles del lugar-deberías largarte del lugar si no quieres que te de una paliza, este lugar está prohibido para gente que no sea alumnado o miembros del grupo educacional de la institución

-heeehhh interesante-comenta con burla Roshio viendo a donde se había ubicado aquella chica, mostrando una sonrisa de ironía aun sabiendo que no podía ser visto por la contraria-si tanto quieres que me marche de este lugar niña, dame un golpe

Aquello la presidenta del comité disciplinario lo consideró un reto personal, y lanza con fuerza de su mano izquierda una "vara de metal" para darle al intruso del lugar, pero este ágilmente se baja del árbol mostrándose ante la chica, desvelando su sonrisa de ironía y fastidio a ella, la de cabello negro salta al árbol donde había dado la vara para desencajarlo y volver a bajar

-si eso es lo que quieres, entonces no te dejaré ir libremente, ya te advertí una vez-habla con seriedad la joven para arremeter contra Roshio, esta vez con dos "varas", aunque era fácilmente esquivada, debido a que el italiano simplemente se hacía unos pasos hacia atrás en el momento justo, comenzando el mismo a guiar aquella "lucha" hacia algún lugar apartado para no ser visto por la clase o por alguna otra persona

-hey, hey mocosa ¿Cómo es que supiste que estaba escondido ahí?-cuestionó con gracia e ironía Roshio mientras seguía esquivando los golpes que intentaba darle la chica, la cual simplemente gruñe al no poder darle un buen golpe, pero termina bufando con fastidio al escuchar la pregunta

-eso es fácil, conozco a la perfección este lugar, y tu peso hacía caer las hojas del árbol, por ese simple motivo supe que estabas ahí, intruso-responde con molestia y seriedad la de cabellos negros, para unir con velocidad ambas varas y convertirlo en un bastón largo-¿Por qué te encontrabas espiando la clase de educación física del 3-A?

-eso no es asunto tuyo niña, tengo mis asuntos con alguien de esa clase, pero basta ya de juegos infantiles, no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí ya que vi lo que necesitaba-sonreía con sorna el hitman, recibiendo en respuesta un casi golpe por parte del bastón de Mizuki, alcanzándolo a esquivar por poco, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás-ya está todo como quería

-no te dejaré ir si lo que quieres es acosar a las chicas de esa clase-comenta con molestia y algo de repugnancia la presidenta mientras va con velocidad a arremeter nuevamente contra el extranjero, pero con lo que no contaba era que este fuera directo hacia ella, dando un salto al momento de ambos estar a menos de un metro, sintiendo un peso extra sobre su bastón, haciéndola caer de espalda por la fuerza de liberación del peso, al poder recobrar la compostura se levantó rápidamente y buscó al "acosador" por el lugar

-hey niña~ por aquí~-canturreaba con gracia Roshio estando de pie sobre la baranda que separaba el territorio escolar de la calle, el azabache simplemente hacía un gesto con su mano izquierda de despedida-fue levemente divertido el jugar contigo, hay una posibilidad de que nos volvamos a ver

-vete al carajo jodido intruso-perdió la compostura Mizuki, lanzando un golpe horizontal al aire con su bastón, aunque el azabache se tuvo que hacer hacia un lado con velocidad al ver aquello, silbando con sorpresa ante aquello y riendo con levedad-¿qué te hace tanta gracia?

-interesante, eres algo sorprendente, ahora si espero poder quedarme más tiempo en este lugar, para poder saber más sobre ti-sonreía con algo de malicia Roshio, para luego irse del lugar dando un salto hacia la calle para no seguir siendo atacado, mientras que Mizuki se forzaba un rato a recobrar la compostura-humm… es increíble que ella posea llamas y las controle de esa forma, interesante

Namimori, Japón, calle comercial 15:20

Un hombre de gran complexión se encontraba jalando a una señora mayor de edad del brazo amenazándole con que le diera todo el dinero que tuviera si no quisiera pasar un mal rato por culpa de su obstinación, pero la señora se negaba ante las amenazas del sujeto excusándose con que necesitaba el poco dinero que tenía para poder comprar sus medicamentos, aquel sujeto iba a lastimar a la viejecita, pero es detenido sin problema alguno por Roshio, el cual le sujetaba el brazo con el que iba a golpear a la señora con una sola mano, sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno

-¿sabes que es una gran deshonra el lastimar a alguien que no se puede defender, especialmente si es una mujer mayor de edad?-habla con respeto pero amenazantemente el azabache mientras apretaba con algo más de fuerza el brazo del sujeto-yo tampoco tengo tiempo que perder contigo, tengo dos cosas que hacer ahora, así que si te largas enseguida no voy a lastimarte

-hahaha ¿y quién me va a detener? ¿Tú?-ríe estrepitosamente el hombre fornido soltando sin cuidado a la señora, esta vez enfrentándose al hitman, haciendo que le soltara el brazo, abanicándolo con fuerza-¿crees que un mocoso como tu podrá enfrentarse a alguien que está en la Yakuza como yo?

-pufftt… hahahahahahahaha ¿Yakuza? Ya lo entiendo, por eso esos aires de grandeza-se burlaba con total ironía Roshio mientras tenía su mano izquierda sobre su frente y la derecha sujetándose el estómago, para luego inclinarse levemente hacia el frente para sonreír con malicia-para la mafia occidental o para la triada china sería un chiste acabar con algún que otro clan Yakuza, y por como estabas amenazando a la señora, se nota que llevas poco tiempo dentro de esto

-maldito ¿con quién crees que te metes?-pregunta totalmente molesto el sujeto, yendo a golpear al azabache, pero es esquivado fácilmente y nuevamente agarrado del brazo por el menor

-los Yakuzas son famosos por soportar la resistencia al dolor al subir de escalones dentro de la organización, veamos cuanto dolor resistes antes de desmayarte-comentaba con sorna el italiano mientras comienza a tirar el brazo del sujeto para dislocárselo y más que eso, dejárselo inutilizable

-¡maldita rata, no dejaré que lo hagas!-hablaba con molestia el sujeto fornido mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre a la vez que intentaba levantarse, pero es detenido velozmente por el hitman, el cual le da una fuerte patada en la espalda, dejándole su peso sobre la espalda del contrario, haciendo más fuerza en el brazo del hombre hacia atrás, hasta que en el lugar se escuchó como algo se rompía dentro del sujeto, mientras que este suelta un grito de agonía y sufrimiento-¡para, para, para!

-¿vas a volver a meterte con las pobres personas que no tienen ninguna capacidad de defenderse contra ti sin que estos pertenezcan a otras mafias?-pregunta con molestia Roshio mientras toma el otro brazo del sujeto comenzando a hacer presión ahora en aquel brazo para lastimárselo

-no, no, no, no volveré a hacerlo, lo juro-hablaba con desesperación el hombre mientras trataba de sacarse de encima al hitman sin lograrlo ni por asomo, aunque al final logró levantarse, debido a que el más joven lo dejó libre, marchándose corriendo del lugar con aflicción mientras se sujetaba el brazo lastimado

-¿está bien señora? Disculpe por aquel show, espero que no vuelvan a amenazarle de esa forma, al menos estará más tranquila por un tiempo-se disculpaba formalmente el joven azabache mientras ayudaba a la señora con las cosas que le había botado el sujeto lejos solo para amenazarle

-gracias jovencito, ojala hubiera más jóvenes como usted-agradecía la viejecita yéndose del lugar luego de darle las gracias al más joven el cual simplemente suspira con levedad para seguir con el encargo que le había pedido la madre de Kurisu para luego encontrarse con esta para darle su "examen"

Namimori, Japón, casa Sawada 16:00

Kurisu se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa, queriendo que aquel tipo pervertido –según ella era– no se encontrara más por aquel lugar, aunque parecía que dios la odiaba, porque lo primero que ve al llegar a su casa es a Roshio parado a un lado de la entrada, como si le estuviera esperando a ella

-¿Qué es lo que quieres jodido pervertido?-le reclama la castaña rojiza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y gruñendo con algo de molestia al escuchar la risa de ironía del contrario, frunciendo el ceño con algo de molestia-¿qué te parece tan divertido?

-te tengo un trato, pero tenemos que ir a un lugar un poco más abierto, si logras pasar lo que te propondré te dejaré totalmente libre y me iré sin poner reclamo alguno, pero si logro ganar yo, tendrás que aceptar el hecho de que me vas a estar viendo todos los días de ahora en adelante-hablaba con burla el azabache para ver la expresión de la menor, la cual pareció pensar aquello para luego sonreír con altanería, pensando que aquello sería fácil, lo que hace reír para sus adentros al hitman

-acepto cualquier desafío que tengas para mí, un pervertido nunca podría ganarme-aceptó la de ojos violetas grisáceos señalando con un toque se superioridad y altanería al hitman, el cual simplemente sonríe con levedad para asentir con calma y comenzar a alejarse de la casa siendo seguido por la joven

Namimori, Japón, algún terreno baldío 16:15

-bien, aquí podremos tener libertad de cualquier tipo, sin necesidad de interrupción de terceros-habla con algo de aburrimiento el azabache para luego bostezar mostrado a la contraria el aburrimiento que tenía en aquel momento-ahora, te explicaré que haremos, yo no haré ahora nada en contra de ti, pero tú a mi si, un golpe, si eres capaz de darme siquiera un golpe en el tiempo de 5 minutos me largaré sin oponer resistencia alguna, por el contrario, si no logras darme, me quedaré como tu tutor

-eso es perfecto, ahora podré devolverte la humillación de que vieras mi ropa interior ayer-sonrió confiada de sus aptitudes Kurisu mientras iba directo hacia donde estaba Roshio, dispuesta a pegarle con fuerza en la cara para limpiar su orgullo de aquello, cuando estaba ya lo suficientemente cerca para darle el puñetazo al azabache, el cual ni siquiera parecía dispuesto a moverse, lanzó su puño con fuerza, pero simplemente se encontró en la resistencia del aire, lo cual la hizo dar un par de pasos apresurada para no caerse nuevamente frente al "tipo pervertido"

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes niña? Vamos, vamos, un poco más de fuerza en esas piernas y en tu puño, no vas a poder darme si simplemente vas con la cabeza nublada en cabezonería-se burlaba con gracia Roshio, mientras reía con levedad al ver como la contraria le mirada con fastidio

-solo quiero que un pervertido como tú se vaya de una jodida vez, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan pervertido de ver la ropa interior de una chica?-preguntaba con molestia y totalmente roja de la vergüenza la joven Sawada mientras se giraba y continuaba intentando darle golpes al azabache, pero este simplemente le esquivaba con total facilidad

-lo has entendido totalmente mal, no soy un pervertido, tu mal interpretaste toda la situación porque al momento de caerte de espaldas levantaste como quien no quiere la cosa las piernas y simplemente hice una acotación sobre el color del tu ropa interior, eso no es de pervertidos, quizás de uno parcial, pero no lo soy, si esto te relaja totalmente, me disculpo por verte la ropa interior ayer-comentaba con fastidio y aburrimiento el de ojos negros mientras continuaba esquivando los golpes dados por la chica, no le importaba en nada disculparse de aquello o no, después de todo, para él, aquello era algo totalmente sin sentido ni importancia

-eres molesto ¿Por qué un pervertido se disculparía?-habló algo molesta todavía la castaña rojiza mientras trataba de golpear aun al azabache, el cual simplemente suspiró con algo de indignación y fastidio ante lo dicho por ella, y en aquel momento pareció que comprendió lo propio que dijo la chica, y al intentar nuevamente un golpe, se resbala por la inercia, cayendo de costado al suelo

-así que por fin la cabezota lo comprendió ¿no?-se burló levemente el azabache, alcanzando a sujetar a la menor de ambos brazos para evitar que esta volviera a caer al suelo, y enderezándola con facilidad, mostrando un gesto de aburrimiento y fastidio, para luego soltarla y bostezar con algo de aburrimiento-bueno, igual de todas formas ya acabaron los 5 minutos que te di, eres buena insistiendo con golpes, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme al no poder golpearte y dejarte fuera de combate, peeero, perdiste, no lograste tocarme ni una sola vez, así que tendrás que resignarte a que sea tu tutos ¿entendido?

-grrrmmm… es tan frustrante esto… ¿Por qué no pude darte siquiera una sola vez?-gruñía frustrada la chica, no por el hecho esta vez de que el contrario le hubiera visto la ropa interior, sino que por el hecho de no haberle podido dar siquiera una palmada al contrario en aquel tiempo

-eso es fácil niña, yo a diferencia de ti sé cómo reconocer en qué dirección va a ir un golpe por la posición del cuerpo o la tensión de tus músculos, es algo que se aprende cuando se tiene mi profesión por casi 10 años-habló con total calma el joven mientras veía de reojo a la joven, la cual le miró totalmente confundida y desconcertada

-… pero… ¿Qué eres? Claro, sí es que no eres un pervertido como dices…-habló aún con cierta desconfianza la chica mientras se encogía levemente de hombros, tensándose ante la mirada que le estaba dando el contrario, este simplemente terminó por reír con diversión e ironía, terminando de descolocar a la joven

-soy un sicario, un asesino, un hitman independiente, en este momento simplemente alguien con una conexión a ti me mandó a ser tu "tutor" para prepararte a futuro-habló con total libertad el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar, ignorando por completo las quejas que tenía Kurisu con que le explicara algo más de aquello, que no le creía para nada-hhmm… no me interesa si me crees o no, vamos caminando enana, tu madre iba a preparar un postre, por eso aproveché de hacerte la "examinación" ahora y no después

La joven Sawada simplemente suspiró con fastidio y queja mientras seguía al azabache, el cual le ignoraba completamente aquellos gestos de queja y reproche, aunque internamente, por su parte, el hitman reía internamente ante las quejas, le parecía totalmente infantil la actitud que tenía la contraria, aunque también se sentía fastidiado, aquella niña le traería muchos problemas si es que seguía con aquella actitud infantil

* * *

 ** _espero les haya encantado el capítulo, porque para mi me encantó el escribirlo, bueno, hasta la próxima, see yaa~~_**


End file.
